Forecasting Dreams
by Death Rider
Summary: [On hold for revision]The daughter of a fortuneteller Predicts Cell’s arrival.Please R
1. Nightmare or Frightening Future?

FORECASTING DREAMS 

BY: Death Rider

Disclamer: I do not own D.B.Z or any of the Characters from the show. I only own Clowie, Trista, and their Mother .

Summary: The daughter of a fortuneteller Predicts Cell's arrival.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This is my first story so please be gentle. I had sent this story to another site before but I don't think it was ever posted. I redid the story because it totally sucked. Please read an review, I'd like to hear your opinions and if your gunna flame me pleeease be gentle. Enjoy the story.

Clowie ran through the streets of her hometown trying to find her younger sister of two. The two of them had been walking home from Trista's Day Care center when guns had started going off and screams could be heard not far off. A crowed of people had rushed past them screaming about a monster. One person had knocked into Clowie causing her to lose her to grip on Trista's hand. Clowie had tried to find her sister in the crowd but she lost sight of her and when the crowd thinned Trista was nowhere to be seen. Clowie had sense then had been trying to find her, but had no luck finding her.

Clowie rounded anther corner and froze in horror. Her Mother was so busy trying to help someone get out from beneath a car that had flipped over she hadn't noticed the lizard/insect creature sneaking up behind her. "Mom, Behind you!" Clowie cried out in warning. Clowie's Mom had just turned her head as the monster plunged his tall into her back. Clowie watched in horror as that thing absorbed her mother.

"Cwowie!" Clowie turn her head at the sound of her sister's cry and gave a sigh of relief when she saw her unharmed. Her relief turn to fear when she realized how close Trista was to that creature, and unfortunately his attention was drawn to Trista and he started for her. "No! You stay away from her!" Clowie shouted at him as she ran towards Trista. Clowie stepped in front of trista just as the monster reached them. Clowie sent him a death glare "You stay away from us.or else!"

The monster seemed to be amused be her statement, perhaps he was wondering what she could possibly do to him.

Clowie was about to ask him if he heard her, when he raised his hand knocked her aside. Clowie was slammed against a tree and watched as he absorbed her two-year-old sister until there was nothing left but a pile of clothes. Clowie felt tears slide down her face as she looked at the ground. That 'thing' had taken both her Mom and her sister, what had they ever done to him. Clowie looked up when she felt a shadow fall over her. He was watching her with an arrogant smirk on has face, but his looked turned much more sinister.

Clowie woke up with a start and bolted up right in her bed. She wiped away the tears that had fallen in her sleep 'It was only a dream. It was only a dream. Dreams can scare you, but they can't hurt you. It was only a dream.' she canted in her mind, but she still couldn't shake off the feelings of despair and fear. Clowie drew in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She looked up to see HIM! A scream tore from her throat as he moved towards her and disappeared. Clowie drew in several breaths before lowering her hand from her racing heart and realizing that she just had a vision.

Standing up Clowie walk over to her dresser and chose witch clothes she would wear today. Clowie slipped into a pear of blue jeans that looked as if they had been through a thousand washings and pulled shirt with kittens printed on the front. Clowie sat down at her vanity table and brush her before pulling her blue/violet hair into a ponytail. Clowie closed her eyes and shook her head, why of all her dreams did this one have to be a vision.

Ever since she was little Clowie would have a dream good or bad then when she woke up a mirage of some sort would appear. Opening her eyes and glancing at the mirror Clowie's Bright green eyes sparked with anger, there was no way she was going to let some monster no matter how strong destroy her family. Getting up Clowie went to get ready for school. She had some plans to make.

End

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope you liked the story. E-mail me at if you have any Question. Until next time Death Rider Ghost of the Deadlands


	2. New Visions

Chap.2 New visions 

Disclaimer: I don't own D.B.Z

I finally updated. Sorry it took so long. I would have had it up sooner but I got writer's block. But I'm back so enjoy the chapter. "talking" / Thoughts/

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three days later, Clowie's lunch was interrupted by Trista's crying. Sighing Clowie got up to see what was a matter. It was Saturday and Clowie was home alone with Trista while Annie was at working at her fortunes shop rightly named 'The Seeing Eye' leaving Clowie to take care of Trista.

Not that she minded it was just that Trista could be a hand full if she got ornery enough. Of course any child could be stubborn to the point of extreme frustration, but of all the children Clowie had babysat Trista was the worse. Then again maybe it was just the fact that she was her sister.

Clowie poked her head into the living room to see what was the matter. Trista's lunch sat on a T.V table. The few toys that were in the room were floating in the air and Trista sat in front of a six-foot bookcase crying for her favorite doll that had landed on the top shelf.

Trista had inherited their deceased father's levitation skills but unfortunately she couldn't control it very well and some times she would send objects through the air.

Clowie watched in dismay as Trista's lunched joined her rubber ducky and stuffed bear. Walking over to where Trista sat Clowie scooped her up into her arms and tried to sooth her. "Shhh, sweetie its alright. Clowie will get your doll down". Trista continued to sob.

Clowie walked to the coach and sat down. She tried again. "Trista its all right I'll get your doll, please stop crying". Trista shook her head. Clowie looked down at her sister in concern, if she didn't want her doll, what could be wrong?

Maybe Trista hadn't lost control. Maybe something had upset her. Yes, that could be it. She had sent things up into the air before if something upset her enough. "Trista is something bothering you?" Trista nodded. "You want to tell me". Clowie asked. "I,"_sob,_ "fell," _sob_, "a," _sob_, "sweep," _sob_, "and," _sob_, "dweamed," _sob_,"a," _sob_, "big," _sob_, "gween," _sob_, "man," _sob_, "took," _sob_, "you," _sob_, "away," _sob_. Trista started crying full force again.

Clowie stared down at her sister in horror. Green man? The creature had been green. /Could Trista also have the gift of sight? I certainly hope not, I do not wish for her to carry the burden that comes with this ability/. Clowie set her sister on the floor and held at arm's length. "Trista I need to ask you a question and I need you to be truthful." Trista sniffled and looked up at her. "Okay." Clowie looked her straight in the eye. "After you woke up did you see him standing some where in the room?" Trista shook her head and continued to cry.

Clowie frowned if she hadn't seen anything how could./ knock it off. Your being paranoid/ Clowie drew Trista back into her arms. "Trista its alright. Nobody going to take me away." Trista looked up from where she had her head buried in Clowie's shoulder.

"You pwomise."

"Cross my heart"

Trista nodded. Trusting Clowie's word that she wouldn't be. kidnapped, that was the word, by the green man. Wiping the tears from her eyes Trista looked up at her sister and said "will you eat wit me, Cwowie" Clowie smiled " of course sweetie. Just as soon as your lunch stops trying to imitate superman."

Trista glanced around the room and gasped. Toys and books were all over the place! Trista closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again she was relieved to see that nothing was still floating and her lunch wasn't all over the floor. Not even a drop from her sipper had been spilt. Trista jumped up and shouted with joy.

"Yippee, I did it" Clowie smiled. "Yes you did, but now the living rooms a mess." Trista stopped and glanced around the room in dismay. Clowie was right the room look like a disaster zone. Trista felt like crying. It was her fault, if she hadn't got so upset the room would still be clean.

Clowie seeing Trista's unhappy face sighed. "Trista its all right. We'll clean it up" Trista brightened up immediately. "Yeah, Your wight. We can cwean it up." Before Clowie could say another word, Trista was off like a rocket. Clowie shook her head in amusement before joining Trista in her efforts to clean up the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In no time Clowie and Trista had the room spotless. Trista smiled happily. Now that the room was clean she felt much better. It had been more of the fact that everything was out of place than the fear of getting into trouble that had upset her. Trista tugged on Clowie's pant leg, "Now you eat wit me?" Clowie nodded, "Yes, jest let me get another T.V table."

Trista waited patiently while Clowie went to get another T.V table. Grabbing the remote Trista turned on the T.V and put it on AV1. Getting up Trista opened the video cabinet. / Aladdin? Nah. Oliver And Company? No. Rugrats in Paris? Maybe later. Baby's Day Out? Yeah/ Trista jumped up and darted over to the entertainment center. Taking the movie out of its case she popped it into the V.C.R, plopping to the couch and she waited for Clowie to get back.

In another room Clowie had finally found another T.V table and was heading to the kitchen to get her sandwich when a wave of dizziness washed over her. Clowie leaned the T.V table against a table in the hallway and grabbed the wall for support. / Uh-oh, here we go. / Clowie's vision swam and the room started to fade. Clowie tried to fight the darkness but it only pulled harder. The last thing Clowie remembered was hitting the floor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trista skipped happily beside Clowie while singing 'Zipity do da'. Clowie's school was only a few blocks from Trista's Day care center, so Clowie would pick Trista up on her way home from school. Clowie looked down at her sister, "So how was day care." Trista shrugged carelessly," Fine." Clowie smiled. "Fine as in; could have been better, or fine as in; same old? " Trista glanced up at Clowie before answering, "The first one."

Clowie looked down at her sister in curiosity. Trista was well liked by the teachers and was often called a model student. "How so?" Trista stopped and looked up at Clowie with a slight pout. Trista took a deep breath,"Bobby Anderson called me a weirdo, Suzy Carmichael spilled paint in my hair and on purpose-," Clowie interrupted,"I'm sure she didn't mean to". So that was why most of Trista's hair was a purple-ish color rather than neon red/ Must have been blue paint/.

Trista crossed her arms and pouted. "I know she did because she laughed at me!" Clowie sighed. The teachers may like Trista, but her classmates were another story. She was often made fun of and when Trista told the teachers the most they did was tell the children to behave, but telling young kids to be nice to someone whom they thought as different never did a thing. Kids would be mean just because someone talked or acted different from them. Instead of accepting their differences they teased them and often led the individual to believe them-selves to be less of a person than they really were.

Clowie sighed again. Trista wasn't alone though. For Clowie to had suffered the cruelties of kids her age and still did. Although they had long since given up trying to make her cry by teasing her because Clowie would just ignored them. And whatever friends the two of them did make were often turned against them using lies thus continuing their isolation.

Trista looked up at Clowie sadly. "How come people always pick on me? Is their something wrong wit me?" Clowie stopped horrified that Trista would think such a thing. Clowie grabbed Trista by the shoulders gently. "Trista there is nothing wrong with you."

"But I'm so diffwent!"

"Your differences make you special."

"Do not, they make me weird!"

"Trista it doesn't matter what other people think of you. Its what you think of yourself that maters"

"I'm still weird"

Clowie stared down at her sister somewhat helplessly. How could Trista think such a thing? Sure she was different, nobody's the same. That's what makes each person special. Clowie looked away from her sister with a sigh. Trista lowered her head, trying to hide her tears, "There is something wrong wit me, isn't there." It wasn't a question. Clowie scooped her up into her arms and held her close, "No, there's nothing wrong with you. Yes, you're different. We both are, but that doesn't make us less special than any one person."

Trista looked up Clowie hopefully. "Truly?" Clowie smiled, "Truly, truly."Trista eyed her, "truly, truly, truly?" Clowie through her head backed and laughed. "So many you couldn't possible count." Trista felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. Clowie was right it didn't matter what other people thought of you its what you think of yourself that counts.

Feeling her cheerful mood return Trista hoped down from Clowie's arms. Ginning Trista wrapped her arms around Clowie's legs; "Can we get some ice- cream?" Clowie grinned "Maybe." Trista hugged her legs tighter "Pwetty pwease with sugar on top." Clowie smiled sweetly. " With cherries too?" Trista bounced from side to side. " Yes! With cherries on top!" Clowie pretended to look thoughtful. "Hmmm . I don't know. With Peanuts and sprinkles? Trista jumped up and down with excitement. "Yes, Yes, whatever you want." Clowie grinned at her sister. "Alright kid-do lets go get some ice-cream." Trista gave shout of joy and dragged Clowie all the way to the ice-cream shop.

Clowie sat by the window of the ice-cream shop watching Tom and Jerry on the television set in the shop when the program was interrupted. A young man in his early thirties announced. " We interrupt your regular broadcast to bring you a special news bulletin. At 10:15 a.m. on an island 9 miles southwest of South City mysterious explosions decimated the south end of town, we now take you." Clowie felt the room falling away. As all sight and sound ceased the date on the television stood out like a beacon. MAY 12.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie groaned as she sat up. She felt as if somebody was using her head as drum in a rock band. It was her own fault. She should know by now not to fight day visions. Rubbing her aching temples Clowie looked up to see what only confirmed what she already knew. Standing in front of her was an older version of her sister only her hair was purple. Within a moment the apparition disappeared.

Sighing Clowie leaned her head against the wall, willing the Mt. Saint Helen sized headache to go away. The amount of time a headache took to stop was never the same; her longest was five minutes; her shortest one- minute and no amount of medicine ever helped. Clowie closed her eyes desperately hoping it wouldn't last much longer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trista had been waiting for Clowie to get back for a half-hour. Frowning Trista hoped down from the sofa to go look for her older sister. Because Clowie had been taking so long Trista had stopped eating her lunch so she could eat with her.

Trista gasped in concern when she saw her sister leaning against the wall, her face twisted in pain. Trista rushed over to her accidentally raising her voice, " CWOWIE! CWOWIE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" Clowie winced in pain at the nearly screeched words. She pressed a finger against Trista's lips to silence her. "shhh. Trista please lower your voice. My head hurts, so talk softly." Trista nodded. Lowering her voice she whispered. " Are you okay Clowie?"

Clowie smiled in reassurance. " I'm fine. I just tripped over my own feet and bumped my head." Trista looked at her skeptically. Clowie wasn't a clumsy person. In fact she was one of the top three in gymnastics class.

" Are you sure. Do I have to call a doctor?"

Clowie laughed softly, " no sweetie, I'm just fine. My head hurts a little bit" / That's the understatement of the year/ Clowie stood up and picked the T.V table up and head for the kitchen with Trista trailing behind her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Lunch, Clowie sat behind her desk in her room Typing up her report. She might have looked totally focused on her report her mind was trying to figure out what May 12 meant. / If the vision was about the date why would it have shown my conversation with Trista? Her hair! Trista wasn't in my line of vision in the ice-cream shop. / Clowie pressed the heel of her hand against her temples. / Think Clowie, think. Did Trista have purple hair in my first vision/ Clowie really didn't want to bring any part of the vision into her mind, but she really didn't have a choice. Not if she wanted an answer to her question. Clowie brought the part were she spotted Trista and froze it right there. She then mentally magnified the image until. / There! Trista's hair was purple/ Clowie looked closer. / Hey! Trista has Fudge on her shirt and on her face. Which means./ Clowie stared at her computer screen blankly. / That May 12 is the day that creature is going to come. /

Clowie groaned when she realized she had typed a line of f's. Shaking her head Clowie deleted half the page. Clowie continued typing when. CRASH! Startled Clowie's fingers went flat against the keyboard causing her to type a long line of D's across the page. Clowie went in search of the source of the noise. And she ended up in Trista's room.

It seemed Trista had knocked down her shelf trying to get to her crayons that she was now holding. Now all of her toys and art supplies were every where. And a can of paint had spilled all over the floor, but luckily it hadn't landed on the rug. Instead it had fallen on the newspapers spread out on the floor.

Trista looked up from the mess to Clowie. She was in trouble. She could feel it. Yep she was gunna get a spanking for sure. Not that she got a lot. The most she ever got was a swat on the butt, but she had never knocked down a shelf before. And Clowie looked mighty intimidating leaning against the door.

Gulping Trista got ready to make her plea, " It was an accident. I didn't mean to. I'll cwean it up all by myself if you want me to." Clowie continued to study the mess. Trista gave an all-out plea. " Pwease don't spank me Cwowie. I won't do it again. I pwomise." Trista started to cry.

Clowie finally looked at Trista. "It's alright. I know you didn't do this on purpose." Trista sniffled a few times and sighed in relief. Clowie looked back at the mess, then back at Trista before sighing. " Come on lets get this cleaned up before that paint spreads too far."

Clowie and Trista saved what they could of the paint and the rest was a synch. Clowie lifted the self up and put items on the higher shelves, while Trista put things back on the lower shelves. When they were finished Clowie grinned. "Well as long as we're at it might as well clean the rest of your room."

Trista looked around her room and had to agree. The room was a bit out of place. Clothes were sticking out of her dresser, the bed was unmade, and there were bits of play-doe on the floor.

Even though Trista liked everything to have a place and everything in its place, like any child she didn't much care to clean her own room. But she liked to clean everything else. Trista jumped up and down in excitement. "Cwowie lets cwean the rest of the house before Mommy gets home and surpwise her!" Clowie grinned at Trista. "Okay, if you want to."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie sunk in to her chair with a sigh. The two of them had cleaned the Entire apartment. Not that it needed it. And she just wanted to rest, but unfortunately she had a paper due Monday and she had to get busy.

Clowie ran a hand through her hair and started typing. At least she didn't have to worry about Trista getting into trouble for awhile. She was laying in the living room coloring; at least she was the last time Clowie had checked. It should keep her busy for at least 10 minutes. Maybe she would pop in a video later.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trista was lying in the middle of the living room coloring to her hearts content. Trista thought about her dream. In her dream a big bug man had come after her sister. When her sister had seen him she looked sad, happy, and mad all at the same time. The to had talked for awhile and the more they talked the angrier Clowie got. While the bug man had stayed calm Clowie just got madder and madder. Eventually Clowie had gotten so mad that Trista could partly here what she was saying.

" I TOLD YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" The bug man just stayed calm. He said something to Clowie, but Clowie just shook her head sadly and walked away. Trista watched the bug man stiffen up and he looked reeeealy mad. When he started for Clowie, she tried to warn her but he karate chopped her neck. When Clowie started to fall he caught her and flew away. Trista tapped her chin. Did Clowie know him? Trista made a face. No she didn't think so. Trista's face lit up she could draw a picture. Smiling happily Trista went to work on drawing "the bug man".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie leaned back in her chair for a moment studying the last few lines, alternating between glancing at her report and her notes. Nodding in satisfaction Clowie continued typing. Looking quickly at the clock she noted it would only be an hour and a half before mom got home. Mom would take over watching Trista and she could devote her full attention to completing her report. Clowie's mouth tightened at the thought at what fate would befall her mother if she didn't do something. But what could she do. / Guess I'll just have to fight him./ Clowie scowled. / Yeah right. / She barely made 5 ft. 2" and was the scrawniest person in math class.

" CWOWIE! I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" within moments of the call Trista came running into the room at top speed waving a paper in the room.

Clowie rotated her chair to face Trista who was talking rapidly, too fast for Clowie top catch it. " Trista?" Trista was to worked-up about something to notice. Clowie tried again, this time more firmly. "Trista!"

Trista looked up at her questionably. " What have I told you about barging in on someone's privacy?" Trista protested." But your door was open" Clowie crossed her arms. " None the less, you should knock before entering someone else's room."

Trista rolled her eyes before walking back over to the door. "Cwowie may I pwease come in." Clowie smiled." Yes you may." Trista walked back in and put her hands on her hips. "Now can I show you my dwawing." Clwoie nodded. Trista held up the picture proudly. "It's the bug man!" she chirped happily. " I thought he was the big green man." Trista smiled. " He is, but he wooks kinda like a bug."

Clowie never glanced up from the picture. She was feeling light-headed. Kinda like when you held your breath too long. She gripped the arms of the chair. Clowie began to weave back and forth in the chair. She felt strange like she was about to be suck into a vision. Trista looked at Clowie worriedly. She looked pale, too pale and her eyes were kinda glazed. "Cwowie?" Clowie didn't respond. "Cwowie!" Trista was starting to get scared.

Clowie glanced up at Trista. " Trista don't-" Clowie didn't get to finish. If she had she would have told Trista not to worry. The moment Clowie clasped Trista ran for the phone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie found herself in a laboratory with a tank in the center. Clowie looked around. She still felt strange, sight and sound was disoriented. It was like looking through water. Everything was constantly shifting. Sound was even stranger. Everything seemed to come from a long tunnel. The beeps from a large computer echoed strangely, sounding like radar.

She had done this once before. Her mind form could travel away from her body and end up anywhere. Nobody could see her though. But it was very unnerving to touch someone because she would get a glimpse of who they were. If it was a sick mind it would leave her nauseated even though she didn't have a stomach. If they weren't she would be fine. But the feeling of going through somebody's body wasn't all that pleasant.

Clowie turned her attention to the tank ion the center of the room. Walking over to the tank Clowie peered inside. Inside the tank was a little shrimp looking thing. Looking closer Clowie realized it had a resemblance to creature. Clowie blinked. /You are. Aren't you/ Clowie placed her hand against the tank gently. /You're so small/ Clowie wondered if perhaps this creature might be an innocent at one time. Aren't all creatures at some point in their lives innocent? Clowie studied it through half closed eyes. /Can you be changed/ Its eyes snapped open.

Clowie gasped in surprise, but she didn't remove her hand from the tank. Its little eyes seemed to be watching her. But it shouldn't be able to see her. Humans couldn't. Animals would have fits when she came near them. Maybe it could see her.

Clowie raised her other hand. It followed the movement. "You can see me, can't you?" the little thing jerked. Clowie lowered her hand. "And hear me too." It turned its attention back to her hand that rested against the tank. Its tiny beak formed what could be a smile and tried to swim closer to her.

Immediately an old man stormed in "What in the world is going on!" Clowie froze as he stalked towards her. She let go of the tank to put her hands in front of her to ward him off. If the creature could see her maybe the old man could to. He walked right through her.

Clowie doubled over holding her stomach. /Oh God/ Clowie looked up at the man before her. He was looking at the creature, who was looking at her almost in concern. The man glared at it as if it had committed some crime. "What are you looking at? You're not supposed to be awake. You not even supposed to be aware of your surroundings!" The man pressed a button and the tank lit up briefly. The thing went stiff before relaxing again.

Clowie stared at the man in horror. He electrocuted it! So it woke up early. Clowie shuddered the man was a monster. The man chuckled. " That should teach younot todisobey orders." He pressed another button and a murky liquid entered the tank. The creature closed its eyes. After making sure it was asleep. He left saying. "Have a good sleep Cell"

Clowie watch him go before turning his gaze to Cell. /So your name is Cell. Simple yet ominous, very fitting/ Clowie watch the room fade. As it did so Clowie turned her gaze to the door the old man left by. /I hope he eats you./

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Clowie opened her eyes again, instead of being back home she was outside. Looking around she noticed it was an island. Clowie frowned she wasn't in her mind-body, but she wasn't having a vision. At least not the normal vision. Because she was never aware she was having one until she woke up. / This is a new one on me. / Clowie turned to the center of the island.

Clowie spotted a boy. He was talking to two people; a young blond woman and a tree of a man with read hair. Clowie too far away to hear exactly what he was saying, but he seemed to be going on about the world being their playground or some such nonsense.

Clowie frowned when see saw movement behind him, Clowie noticed the boy was standing in front of a hole and something was rising out of it. But she couldn't see what because she was standing in front of the boy a ways away.

Clowie gasped when she saw Cell. She watched as he open his tale up so it created a funnel and sucked the Boy up.

Cell Began to glow. So bright that it hurt her eyes. Clowie could just barely make out Cell's form. When the light died down Clowie Gasped, He changed! He looked more . human. He still looked like a cross between a bug and a lizard, but some of his features had changed.

Before Clowie could look closer the image blurred. She found herself on another island. She turned toward the center of the island and again saw Cell. Clowie blinked when she saw a bulge in Cell's tail. Looking around she noticed the blond girl was gone, and for some reason Clowie had the feeling she should be there. Clowie's gaze shot to the bulge in cell's tail. That was her.

Like before Cell started to glow. Only this time it was on a much larger scale. Clowie was so absorbed in watching where Cell was she didn't see the events taking place above her. The glow finally faded and disappeared. Clowie cried out in denial.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie floated on her back, or maybe she was upright. Her hair floated around her face like she was under water, But she wasn't wet. Perhaps a breeze moved her hair about her face, but she didn't feel the wind. She just drifted in an endless void.

Clowie watched as an image of Cell in his first form appeared before her. The image changed. The boy appeared then that image was replaced by Cell in his second form. That image faded to. Now the Girl was before her. Then that image faded as well. Cell stood before her in his final form. Clowie closed her eyes.  
Beep. beep. beep. beep. Clowie kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them. It was too much. She had known Cell was strong. But when He absorbed those two Teens Clowie had a feeling he became even stronger.

Beep. beep. beep. beep. Clowie shuddered when she thought of that old man. His mind had been so sick and twisted. Totally bent on destroying a man named Goku. He enjoyed hurting people. Loved to watch them suffer. He didn't care who he killed. Men, women, children, even animals. They were all the same. Only someone like him could create a monster like that.

Beep. beep. beep.beep. / For goodness sakes where is that noise coming from/ Clowie opened her eyes and waited for her eyes to come into focus. Her head was turned so that when her vision corrected itself she was staring at a heart monitor? What was she doing in a hospital?

Beep. beep. beep.beep. Clowie was confused. Mom wouldn't have called an ambulance. She would have known what was happening. Clowie watched the blips on the heart monitor. One conclusion. Trista. Not that Clowie could blame her. She had never seen Clowie enter a vision. Clowie did feel proud of her; this showed her that Trista knew what to do incase of an emergency.

I see you're awake."

Clowie bit back a groan. / Please don't let it be./ Clowie turned her head and fought another groan. / David Starth./ The Starths hated the Barkens with a passion. For what reason was unknown. They were a constant problem. David Starth had hated their father since as long as Clowie remembered. She highly doubted they had ever been friends. Clowie suspected that David was secretly pleased that her father died.

His wife Mallory hated her Mother. She ran a curiosity shop down the block from The Seeing Eye, but it paled in comparison to her Mother's business. Angelica two years older than her, was the Starth's eldest child and her bitter rival. Angelica was one of th reasons that Clowie didn't have any friends. She was alwaysmaking her life miserable.

Their middle child Mark was a year older than she was. Always making crude comments to her. He invaded her personal space whenever possible and his constantstaring made her uncomfortable. Finally there was Luke A year older than her sister was in constant trouble and loved to tease every girl within sight especially Trista.

Clowie was brought back to the present by Dr. Starth's Voice. Clowie Blinked. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Dr. Starth's mouth thinned in announce. "I said, if you had been listening and not day dreaming foolish child, I asked if you know what might have caused you to pass out?" /As if you care. What makes you think I'm going to tell you/ Clowie put on an innocent face. "I have no clue." Dr. Starth glared at her. "There is no point in lying Clowie. If you're skipping meals yo-" Clowie interrupted. "I'm not skipping meals. No I'm not forcing myself to throw up."

Dr Starth Glared even harder. Who did this girl think she is? His Angelica wasn't at all like this. this uppity brat. She was mocking him. He chould tell. It was in her eyes, mocking him just like her Father's had. He had always been mocking him. David clenched his fists. Just the thought of that man made him ready to blow his top.

David forced himself to relax. It didn't matter any more. He was gone. Oh how he had enjoyed seeing the pain in their eyes when they found out he was dead. Smiling slyly at Clowie he said, "No? Well perhaps you're-" Clowie cut in again. "I'm not pregnant either." David gritted his teeth, she had some nerve. Her Father's nerve. Smiling tightly He tried again. "Then is it dr-" like the last time she cut in. "I don't do drugs."

David clenched his hands to keep from strangling her. When he had heard Clowie was in the hospital he was ecstatic. He'd thought it had been his chance to put her in her place. She was just like her father. Chris Barken had always thought he was better than he was. Whenever he couldn't do something correctly he would laugh and say. "Maybe next time Davie." He was always laughing at him. How he hated his laugh.

"Dr. Starth? Hello. Earth to Dr. Starch, I mean Starth."

David snapped to attention. "What did you say." Clowie looked at him innocently. "I said, if you had been listening and not daydreaming, I asked you if I could go home any time soon?" How dare she throw his own words back him! David stepped forward intent on strangling her.

"Dr. Starth?"

David whirled on the unsuspecting nurse and barked. "WHAT?" The nurse shrank back. " T-there's b-been a-accident. The ambulances are on t-t-their way." David nodded and the nurse left quickly. Not wanting to be in the angry doctor's way.

David turned his gaze back to his patient. Before he even opened his mouth. Clowie waved her hand. "Bye Dr. Starth." David turned on his heel and left. He could hear the sirens wailing.

Clowie smacked her forehead. What in the Cosmos had possessed her to do that? There had been no reason for it. True, the man had been trying to find something to accuse her of. But that didn't give her the right to mouth off like that. Clowie leaned back.

Now about Trista. Clowie knew She had been telling the truth about not seeing anything after she woke up. But the drawing was another thing. The Cell in Trista's picture was the same as the one in her vision. Clowie frowned why hadn't she seen the mirage like see always did?

Laying her head back Clowie closed her eyes and reopened them. "ACK!" Clowie nearly fell off the bed. Right next to her face had been Cell in what Clowie guessed was his final form. Righting herself Clowie glared at the spot Cell had been. That answered that question.

Beep.beep.beep. beep. Clowie gritted her teeth. That noise was getting on her nerves. Beep.beep.beep.beep. "That's it I've had it." Clowie reached for the wires connected to her and yanked them off. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Clowie closed her eyes, that was even worse. Now she'd have the nurse rush in here thinking she had died. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Clowie leaned over and flipped the switch. Eeeee---. Clowie smiled at the Blessed silence that follow. /Thank the Cosmos./ Clowie opened her eyes when she heard hurried footfalls.

A blond nurse came over to the monitor. "You silly girl, your not supposed to turn the monitor off." The nurse stated wagging a finger. Flipping the switch they were greeted by a load Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Clowie moaned. She wanted out of here. The nurse stared at the monitor in horror. She looked at Clowie. Clowie looked back. "Yes?" The nurse screamed and fainted. Several doctors had rushed in at the nurse's scream. They were now looking between Clowie and the nurse. Clowie looked at them innocently. "I guess she didn't know I took the wires off."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie leaned her head back against the headrest tiredly. After the nurse had fainted the doctors had agreed that there was no need to keep her monitored. Partially because she refused to let them hook her up again, and secondly because all her vital signs were fine. Of course Dr. Starth had argued at this.

Saying that she was his patient. That he would decided what was best for her. Unfortunately for him her Mom had over heard this and had given him the tough lashing of his life. All the while Clowie had been silently cheering her on.

Beside Annie wove through the streets of Ginger Town. Glancing at her daughter she stated. " You had a vision." Clowie didn't open her eyes.

"Yes."

" About?"

Silence

"Clowie?"

"Nothing important."

Annie stole a quick look at her daughter. Clowie was lying. Something was bothering her.

" Something bothering you?"

"No."

Annie nodded. If Clowie wanted to keep this to herself. That was fine. She wouldn't pry.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. What was she to do? She couldn't beat this thing. Even if she tried, she'd be way over her head. She needed some advice. She needed to talk to Kami. Clowie rolled onto her stomach and stared at the last family portrait they had with their Father. As guardian of the Earth he should have sensed a disturbance in the Earth's energy.

Sitting up Clowie made her nightly rounds of the apartment. She would check to make sure everything had been turned off. The windows and door secure, the alarm set. Then she would slip into her sister's room. Make sure it wasn't too cold or too hot. That she was properly covered. Then she would slip back out and go to her Mother's room.

Slipping inside Clowie turned the fan on low and pulled the covers up to her Mother's chin. Clowie wiped her mother's eyes dry of leftover tears. Every night when Clowie checked on her she would find evidence of tears.

Slipping out of Annie's bedroom Clowie left a note incase she didn't get back before they woke up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you all for reviewing. You got the butterflies out of my stomach and boosted my confidence. It helped me out.


	3. Looks like rain

Chap. 3 Looks Like Rain 

Disclaimer: No I don't own D.B.Z. or anything else that's copyrighted. I only own my imagination.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie slipped into the ally behind her apartment building. Looking around to make sure nobody was near she pulled a fist size crystal out. Clowie had been about four maybe five she had met Kami. He had given her this crystal and a bag of quarter sized gems. The crystal and memory gems held magical properties that responded to her physic talent. Which allowed her to teleport from one point to another.

To teleport she had to place a gem in a place where it wouldn't be moved or stolen. Then all she had to do was imagine on that place and presto! Although it had taken many hours of practice before she could land without landing on her rump.

Clowie closed her eyes and imagined the lookout. Clowie felt the crystal grow warm. Cool tingles spread from her arm to the rest of her body, then a rush of wind and solid ground. Clowie opened Her eyes. The sun had set only a few hours ago so she hoped Kami was still up.

Walking softly Clowie slipped into the many halls. Where might Kami be at this hour? Mr. Popo might know but she didn't know He was either.

Clowie walked quietly through the halls. Stopping in front of random doors she peeked inside to see if either one of them was in there. "Clowie! What are you doing here this late at night?" Startled Clowie banged her head on the door when she whipped around.

Clowie smiled when she saw whom it was. "Mr. Popo. Its good to se you." Clowie hugged him enthusiastically. It had been awhile since she had last visited the Lookout. Clowie leaned back and giggled softly, Popo wore a cute rubber ducky bathrobe and slippers. "Mr. Popo do you know were Kami is. I would have gone to ask you, but I didn't know if you were up and I didn't want to wake you." Popo nodded. "Yes he's in his study with-" Clowie hugged Popo. "Thank you Popo." She hurried off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie carefully navigated the hallways that lead to Kami's study. Even with all the years she had come here she still got lost once in a while. She remembered as a kid constantly getting lost. Clowie giggled she remembered the first time she got lost, poor Kami. She almost gave him a heart attack and popo had been so worried she had wondered too close to the edge and fallen off, but she had fallen asleep in one of the bedrooms. The two had search for her all afternoon. Of course they found her eventually. But for once she got to Kami's study without difficulty.

Clowie raised her hand to knock when she heard voices. Pressing her ear to the door carefully so that Kami wouldn't hear her. Where had had that man got his hearing? One voice was Kami's the other she didn't recognize. The door was thick so she was having trouble hearing what was being said.

"I don't...Your... job."

"Piccolo... old...replacement... your... candidate."

"... Have enough... worry... about... androids..."

Clowie blinked. / Androids/

"... Know... But... have... Earth's... think..."

"There... Be... Earth... don't help...Androids."

"But afterwards ...you... Being... Earth's..."

Clowie heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

"No way old man! Not now not ever!"

The Door jerked open and Clowie fell forward, but she was grabbed around the throat and slammed into the doorframe. "Who the heck are you and how did you get here!" A voice snarled. Clowie gasped from shock and for air. The Man before her looked almost exactly like Kami. Of course some of the features were different and he was younger and he was squeezing the life out of her.

"Answer me!" He tightened his hand. "Piccolo let go of who ever you have!" Kami demanded. Clowie tried to pry his hand off her throat while kicking him. / Kami help me/ Clowie beat at his arms. She was beginning to see spots. "K... Hel..." Clowie couldn't get anything out of her throat. Clowie felt her legs begin to lose strength.

Kami Gasped when he saw who it was." PICCOLO LET HER GO NOW!" Piccolo didn't hear him. Their 'conversation' had upset him and finding an intruder made him madder. He obviously didn't realize how hard he was squeezing her. Kami raised his staff and THWACK!

Piccolo howled in pain and leapt back, letting go of Clowie who collapsed to the floor coughing. Kami immediately knelt next to her to see if she was okay.

Piccolo glared at Kami. "What was that for?" Kami looked at him as calmly as he could. "You could have strangled her." Piccolo glanced at the girl on the floor. She was holding her neck coughing while sending him death glares. At once Piccolo felt guilty. He quickly brushed it aside. "She shouldn't have been eavesdropping." Kami helped Clowie stand up. "You should think before you act." Piccolo scowled and left the room stating. " I don't have time for this."

Clowie looked at Kami slightly shocked. "Who was that?" Kami sighed. "Long story. Now I suppose you're here for a reason"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kami leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. Clowie had finished telling him about her visions. She told him almost nothing. Stating only a horrible shadow will threaten the existence of mankind. Kami had been sensing a disturbance in the Earth for several years and now Clowie was being affected.

Kami frowned It could be the androids. There was only one way to find out. But would it be wise to tell Clowie should she tell someone... Kami shook his head what was he thinking Clowie was one of the most trustworthy persons he new.

"Clowie I'm going to tell you something that you must never repeat. Piccolo and others like him were warned that in three years time two androids would appear and wreck havoc on this planet, that was two years ago. I know you over heard something about the androids. Are you sure it wasn't them?" Clowie rested her head on her knees. "Yes. It wasn't two people it was one monster." Kami Frowned. "What do you mean." Clowie shuddered. "He is a horrible monster that thrives on the very life force of his victims." Kami frowned. "I see... Have you told your mother?" Clowie shook her head. "I haven't told anyone." Kami nodded. "Good.I would prefer it remain that way." Clowie protested. "but all thoughs people." Kami leaned forward. "That is the furure. You can not alter it. Take your family and leave if you must."

Clowie sighed. "I need to get going. I don't want Trista or Mom waking up and seeing me gone." Kami nodded. "Very well. If you have any more visions like this please come and see me." Clowie stood up and gave Kami a hug. She turned to leave when Kami stopped her. "Clowie before I almost forgot I wanted to give you something."

Kami reached in his desk drawer and pulled out a box. Kami lifted the lid and handed her a rainbow colored gem no bigger than a quarter. Clowie looked at it curiously. "What is it?" Kami explained." It is a transportation gem. Unlike yours it doesn't need the memory gems to transport you. Each guardian of the Earth receives one. But it can only be used once." Clowie put it in her bag of memory gems. Clowie smiled at Kami. "Thank you." Kami nodded." You're welcome. I have a feeling it will come in handy in the future."

Clowie pulled out her crystal and imagined her home... nothing happened. Clowie frowned and concentrated harder. Still nothing. She opened her eyes. Kami was staring at her with a worried frown. "Perhaps the disturbances are stronger at your town then I thought. The gems have been disrupted."

Clowie bit her lip. She wanted to get back. She didn't want Trista to see that she was gone. Because then she'd wake Mom and even with the note she'd still be worried. "I have my Sky Jet with me. It should have enough gas to get to the ground and I can always get a ride into the nearest town." Kami frowned, "I don't know Clowie, I have bad feeling. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Clowie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." Kami sighed, "It doesn't matter how careful you are. There are some very dangerous people out there and you have no idea when that creature may come. All we know is May 12th, But that's the day the androids are supposed to show. I don't want you running into him."

Clowie bit her lip again, "Well... I kinda know when he might come." Kami crossed his arms. "What didn't you tell me Clowie." Clowie shifted nervously. "Well... in... my first vision... I remember thinking I was looking for my two year old sister and my sister is only one."

Kami frowned. "One year." he whispered. Clowie nodded. Kami looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Clowie Shrugged. "Forgot." She mumbled. Kami nodded to himself./One Year. The same day as the androids too. Could they be connected/ Clowie's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you mad at me?"

Kami looked at Clowie. She looked far to young to see in her mind's eye what she saw. On the night of her father's death she had seen and felt everything. She had never been the same again. Clowie felt it was her fault because the one time she needed a vision the most one never came.

Kami shook his head. "No I'm not mad, I just wish you had told me sooner." Clowie shrugged "Sorry. " Kami frowned. "Still, there are some very unscrupulous characters lurking about and I don't want you to fall prey to any one of them." Kami wasn't going to quit until she was safe and sound at the lookout. Clowie leapt at kami, wrapped her arms around him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said quickly, "SorryKamigottagobye. "Then rushed out before Kami had a chance to recover from the sudden show of affection.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clowie tilted her sky jet at fifty-five degree angle as to reach the ground quickly without going into a nose-dive. Luckily she was full on fuel so reaching the ground shouldn't be a problem... She hoped.

When she reached a hundred-ft. she straightened out and raced across the landscape. Clowie scowled when Piccolo suddenly came to mind. Did he have an attitude or what. Was it these androids Kami told her about or was he always like that, and did he have to strangle her?

Clowie gave puff in frustration. She hoped she wouldn't see him for a long time. Clowie glanced up at the sky; it was full of thunderclouds. /Great, just great/. Clowie pushed the accelerator; there should be a town a few miles ahead.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trista sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. That bad monster came again. Only this time they hugged instead. Trista made a face. Who would want to hug a bug? Remembering what Clowie's said. She glanced around... nothing. So they weren't visions. So what were they. It had been Clowie that asked if she'd seen one of those ghost things. Why had she been so concerned about it? Why had she passed out when she showed her the picture?

Trista licked her lips. She was thirsty. Immediately forgetting her line of questioning she reached for the sipper cup on her nightstand. Trista tipped it back. Empty.

Slipping out of bed Trista crept across the hall to the kitchen. Slipping inside She tiptoed across the room to the dishwasher. Trista opened it noiselessly. Using the dishwasher door as a step Trista pulled herself up onto the counter top. Then she carefully crawled over to the sink not noticing the slip of paper that she knocked off and onto the floor where it slipped under the bar. She pulled the lid off with a pop. Trista turned on the faucet and filled her sipper cup.

After gulping the liquid down Trista hopped off the counter and closed the Dishwasher, she headed back to her room. Trista paused in front of her door. Something was off. Clowie's door was open; she never left it open.

Annie stretched in bed wishing that for once she wouldn't dream of her husband's funeral. Instead she wanted to dream of be in his arms again, of holding hands, and watching the sunsets.

Annie curled into a more comfortable position. Closing her eyes she drifted gently into the warm cocoon that was sleep. "MOMMY!" Annie bolted upright in bed. Trista! She darted into her youngest daughter's room next door ready to defend against any menace. She wasn't there! "Mommy! Mommy! Cwowie's gone!"

Annie ran down the hall to Clowie's bedroom. Trista plowed into her legs. "Mommy!IwasthirstysoIgotsadwinkanCwowiewasnahereanIcallyouanyouhere"

Trista took a breath to launch into another tirade. Annie covered her mouth. "Is there a note... anything?" Trista shook her head no. Annie moaned and covered her face. Fear was slamming her heart against her chest. Her baby. Her precious baby. She couldn't bear to lose her to. Annie sunk to the floor. "Come home, please lord let her be safe! "

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The earth below her rushed by at an alarming rate as Clowie pushed her bike's speedometer to the max as she clipped the treetops. Above her the heavens brought forth the roaring darkness and rained their wrath down upon the children of Terra.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's done! Finally, I have no excuse for except I've been very busy and my own laziness when I did have time... so anyway. Sorry if it was boring. These chapters are more of a build up to what's actually going to happen, so please be patient with me. I thought about just ending it after Annie but it didn't feel quite right, thus I added a tiny preview of what's going to happen to Clowie... I'm shutting up now. Reviews please.


End file.
